


Вся жизнь – борьба

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bondage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль решает наказать Гюнтера за несоблюдение приличий





	Вся жизнь – борьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive in the Struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



– Мне все еще нужно напоминать тебе, – ровным тоном, прячущим бушующую внутри бурю, произнес Гвендаль, – что мао  _женат_?  
Гюнтер приподнял бровь.  
– Я хорошо зна…  
Гвендаль покачал головой и прижал палец к его губам.  
– Ты, – твердо сказал он, – лишен права голоса.  
Гюнтер удивленно распахнул глаза, но промолчал.  
– Разволноваться до кровотечения из носа посреди официальной церемонии – просто недопустимо.  
Какая чушь. Его величество был невероятно красивым мужчиной, что даже Гвендаль пару раз соизволил заметить, и сдерживать кровь из носа было не настолько легко, как ему думалось. Вообще Гюнтер даже сейчас крепко прижимал ладонь к лицу, хотя на этот раз это была вина не столько мао, сколько стоящего перед ним взволнованного мазоку.  
– Мне пришлось принести извинения за тебя, – продолжил Гвендаль, – и это – неприемлемо.  
Когда-нибудь, решил Гюнтер, стоит раздразнить Гвендаля  _намеренно_. Это будет довольно...   
Честно говоря, это и так сильно возбуждало. Широкая фигура Гвендаля выдавала его напряжение; мускулистое тело хорошо передало это ощущение. Последний раз он фехтовал с Гвендалем три дня назад и хорошо помнил, как тот дерется, помнил его упорство, его нетерпеливость и весьма привлекательное лицо.  
Гвендаль возился с чем-то на другом конце кабинета. На долю секунды Гюнтеру показалось, что момент упущен, и Гвендаль собирался снять стресс привычным вязанием.  
Но Гюнтеру повезло: вместо клубка шерсти со спицами или вязального крючка Гвендаль вытащил толстый шерстяной шнур.  
– Сиди спокойно, – приказал он и намотал его на запястья Гюнтера. Тот сглотнул. У Гвендаля было слишком решительное лицо, твердое, как камень, а уголок рта все еще раздраженно подергивался. «Ты уверен?» – хотел спросить Гюнтер, но Гвендаль четко выразил свою волю.  
К тому же это обещало быть забавным.  
Гвендаль дернул его за другое запястье, и прижатый к носу платок полетел на пол. Гюнтер разрывался между подчинением и возмущением, гадая, что из этого даст желаемую реакцию. И  _какую_ реакцию он хочет сильнее всего?  
Он дернулся в путах, и Гвендаль с умелым расчетом толкнул его назад, дернув за шнур так, что в итоге тот оказался прижатым лицом к столу Гвендаля. В его прикосновениях не было ни капли нежности, и Гюнтер задрожал. Гвендаль перекинул его руки через всю поверхность стола и закрепил их где-то за краем еще одним шнуром, привязанным к крюку.  
– Гвендаль, – начал Гюнтер и тут же ощутил, как его с силой шлепнули по заднице. Член заинтересованно дернулся.  
– Хватит, – скомандовал Гвендаль, – не заставляй меня...  
«А что, по-твоему, я делаю?», – подумал Гюнтер, но вслух произнес:  
– Но Гвендаль, я...  
Тот положил ладонь на затылок Гюнтера и потянул за волосы; натяжение было сродни боли.  
–  _Хватит_.  
Еще один напряженный момент, и затем в рот Гюнтера вошло что-то... не ожидаемо твердое, а наоборот мягкое и... и пушистое! Гюнтер сжал зубы.  
М-м, верно. Мягкое и пушистое. Возможно, вязаная кошка. Или то, что Гвендаль назвал кошкой. А может и белка... В любом случае, она успешно приглушит его крики, а большего от нее и не требуется.  
Гюнтер только надеялся, что Гвендаль не забыл запереть дверь.  
– А теперь, – сказал Гвендаль, ловко и успешно избавляя Гюнтера от одежды, – думаю, нам пора кое-что обсудить.


End file.
